


Breaking Your Futa Boss

by GasconRogue



Category: Gone wild audio
Genre: Anal Pounding, Anal creampie, Bent Over Desk, Futanari, Multiple Cumshot Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-facial, Submissive Slut Begging, fdom to fsub, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasconRogue/pseuds/GasconRogue
Summary: TAGS: [F4M][Script Offer] Breaking Your Futa Boss [Fdom to Fsub] [Corporate Amazon Woman][Futa][Bent Over Desk] [rape] but then [Submissive Slut Begging][Sir][Anal Pounding][Multiple Cumshot Orgasms][Self-Facial][Anal Creampie][I’m a Good Futa Girl]This is a mash-up of my Breaking Your Bitch Boss scripts but with a submissive Futa twist! Our dominant corporate amazon boss uses her futa-cock and femdom personality to keep her submissive male team members in line. However, she also has a secret submissive slut side that she desperately tries to keep repressed…until an after-hours meeting with her newest team member causes her to break.
Kudos: 4





	Breaking Your Futa Boss

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATION IMAGES & GIFS:   
> https://www.sex.com/user/gasconrogue/breaking-your-bitch-boss/  
> https://www.sex.com/user/gasconrogue/futa-inspiration/
> 
> NOTES: Feel free to make whatever edits, changes, or revisions that fit your taste as a performer.
> 
> Formatting:   
> (Notes, emotion, mood, stage direction)  
> [Sounds + description]  
> *Emphasis*
> 
> “Modulate voice with thrusts” = when you are doing dialogue + moans as he fucks you hard. Think of what it would sound like if you were performing the dialogue while jumping up and down and that should give you the idea.
> 
> Sounds include: Kissing, moaning, giggles, orgasms, wet sounds, struggling  
> Optional SFX: clothing rip, handcuffs
> 
> _____(For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved. All characters are 18+. Written by and for 18 years+)____

Oh good, the new guy. Welcome, please have a seat. 

Now that you are comfortable, I’m going explain the *dynamic* that I have with my executive team. Now, unfortunately you do not see many female CEOs in the corporate world--and I had to work hard to get here!

(Reflecting on slut past)   
I have worked even harder to...change a lot of things about who I used to be to get the respect that I am owed! I have given up...a lot of amazing things...to get here. 

(gathering yourself)  
As an executive, I have had to learn how to influence others to make them do what I need them to...And I am *very* good at it 

It doesn’t hurt that I’m also taller and stronger than most men... although you are quite tall and broad yourself. 

Yes, being a successful corporate amazon woman is a potent blend for most men.

Which brings us to you…

As you are my new team member, I want you to start off understanding one thing: I...am...in charge. Simple as that. 

You do what I say, when I say, and things will be great! There are even some *perks* in store for you, if you decide to be my good boy 

Understand how this is going to work from now on?

Yes *ma’am*!

That’s better. Good boy. 

Now, I want to *inspect* my new acquisition. You will sit right there in your chair. You do not get to touch, understand? Good boy. Don’t worry, I’m just going to stand behind you and get feel what I am working with.

[Walking around him while he is sitting] 

(sultry appreciative purrs and whispering in his ear)  
Nice broad shoulders...a strong chest...mmmmm I can feel your arms through that suit.

Now just let me run my hands…down. Wow, you have got some thick legs. I wonder if we go to the same gym [giggle then moan] very nice.

Now just let me see if your cock is as impressive as the rest of you. 

(surprised)  
Oh my...wow...well from what I can feel through your pants...wow.

(turned on)   
You have...an amazing...cock. I-I’m very impressed.

(regaining fdom composure)  
You are going to be so much fun to break. Now, for the best part. You know, I take great pride in my body! But I want to see if you can guess why my team does *anything* that I tell them to. 

I’ll give you three guesses, but if you guess wrong then you are going to have do something for me. So what is your first guess? [giggle then he asks a question]

Well I am over 6 feet tall, and the Wonder-Woman vibe is always alluring but nope that’s not it. Strike One 

[he speaks then you laugh] 

Good guess but no. You are right that the toned but curvy *Kardashian* look is big right now, but as you can see...I am all that and more.

[teasing him by rubbing your hands over your body]

Big 36F tits...au’ naturale. Of course I will do everything I can to show them off during the day, it keeps the team motivated...but I’m also stronger and learner than those stupid Kardashians could ever hope to be. 

So no that’s not it either. Strike Two! Last guess. 

[he speaks and you respond with a playful mock of what he says] 

A “big ass and thick legs”? Ha! What a poet! You really know how to sweet-talk a girl [laugh] Yes, I would normally agree with you, but no. 

(saucy)  
I have however seen you checking out my legs...and my “big ass” [giggle]

(fdom confidence)  
But unfortunately not darling…Strike Three.

Do you want to see the reason why all my good boys do exactly what I tell them? [cocky giggle]

Well just let me slowly...pull down...my skirt...and drop it do the floor. 

[sigh of relief as your cock swings free] 

So much better!

[laugh] Your face! Well I don’t think that it is my garters and black thigh stockings that put your jaw on the floor. 

(sultry)  
That’s right baby...I have..a..nice..big..thick..futa..cock! And since you lost our little game, you are going to worship it. 

Don’t worry, every single one of my good boys was hesitant at first, but once they got my *gorgeous* cock in their hungry little mouths, or if they were *especially* good boys...their tight little asses, they quickly change their tune.

Now, I want you to crawl over here…slide my big cock in that cute mouth…and show me how eager you are to work here on *my* team. Understand? 

[he says no and you are shocked that he is standing up to you]

What-- what do you mean no? You want to see my ass? Wow, you are quite the willful one, aren’t you?! Well I suppose I can give you a little treat *just this once* maybe it will give you a little bit more incentive [giggle] Just let me just turn around.

Mmmmm is this what you wanted to see? You did say that I had “big ass” [giggle] Well...do you like my big juicy ass?...all 43 inches of it?

And if I bend over the desk...just a little bit...and spread my legs...now you get to see my ass *and* my big fat futa cock...just waiting for you. 

Well? Do you like your boss’s ass?...Good…Do you like your boss’s thick fucking cock?...goooood… Now, are you going to give me what I want?

Yes, that’s my good b--[interrupted as you say ‘boy’]

[he lunges from where he is sitting and grabs your hands and hold them behind your back]

Hey! What the fuck! Let go of my arms! 

[struggling] 

Oh, you are fucking lucky you have me bent over the desk, or else I would kick your ass, you fucker! 

Get off me! Do you fucking know who I am?! You are dead! -- wait, what are you doing? Are those fucking handcuffs? Why do you even have those?! 

(getting a little scared)  
No, please don’t put those on me -- please, please no! 

[click of handcuffs]

(Indignant and proud)   
Fuck! Listen, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but you can’t just –

[struggling] 

Fuck, you're strong! You think I’m helpless with my hands cuffed behind my back? Don’t make me laugh! When I get these off, I will--fuck, not my blouse! No please!

[shirt rip] 

Shit! You fucker, that was my favorite— No don’t squeeze my tits. [moan] No! Fuck, how dare you! 

(starting to like it but trying to resist)  
Oh, fuck...my tits...please..don’t..fuuuuuck. Oh my god you are squeezing my ass.

No, please, not my ass...please..

[starting to moan] 

Oh fuck, that feels...no, stop, anything but my ass. 

Please, wow...no...Don’t stop! Don’t..Fuck, I can’t, not again. That’s not who I am anymore. No, no, noooo...

Oh my god, yes! Play with my nipples. Just like that. 

Wait, why did you stop? 

[He takes out his cock and you start to gather your senses again] 

W-what are you--oh my god! Are you taking out your cock?.

Don’t even fucking think it about it!

(Alternating between resistant and lust)  
No, don’t rub your--Oh my god, your cock…oh wow, your cock feels so fucking big against my ass.

Oh--oh my god...Fuck, you are even bigger than me! 

Wow...I -- No, I won’t. Fuck, please...don’t...no, don’t put your [moan] huge cock against my ass. 

Please, plea--no, not my ass! I can’t! I swore I wouldn’t. Please, it changes me. Please, I can’t go back...I’m not like that anymore! I can’t have your—[moan] amazing cock in my ass!

No, no, no, no--please I can’t...I ca—wow--oh please fuck my ass, fuck m—

[interrupted as he slides his cock into your ass & loud long gasp scream]

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy gooooooooooooooooooood!

[whimpering gasp as he goes deeper] 

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Please, don’t think I can take it! It’s so big! Oh my god that cock is stretching my ass so fucking good.

(trying to resist)  
No, no I won’t enjoy this...I won’t! I’m the boss...I’m the boss! You can’t--fuck wow. I can’t. I—ohh -ohhhhh!

(frantic gasping eye roll as you are overcome by pleasure)  
Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! It’s so--[primal growl as he goes even deeper] 

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck yeeeeeesssssssss! Give me that whole fucking cock! Yes, balls deep! More...more...mo-[scream as he completely fills you then frantic begging]

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Thaaaaank you Siiiiiiir!

(breathless as he starts to fuck you)  
Oh god yes, make me take it Sir! Make me take it! Fuck that ass, fuck me with that big cock! Stretch my big ass out!

[extended whimpering as he fucks you]

(gritted teeth/he starts pounding you harder)  
Yes, yes, yes...fuuuuck I love the way you fucking pound me Sir. I love it, I love it, I love it. Yes! [moan] 

A big fucking cock slamming my tight ass! Fuck it’s been so long...shit, your making my cock bounce! Fuck yes, grab my hips and fucking slam me! Destroy my ass Sir!

(moaning screams that modulate as he thrusts into you)   
Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!

(overwhelmed)  
Oh thank you, thank you Sir...I’m going to cum. I can’t believe...fuck, you are going to make me cum just from fucking my ass. Oh fuck, I can’t stop...my ass--my ass feels so good!

Fuck you are going to make fucking cum! I’m cumming!

[improv orgasm as you shoot your load as he pounds you from behind]

(still ravenous)  
Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, you make me cum so fucking good, Sir! Oh my god, I have missed this... [moan] Thank you Sir

[takes his cock out of your ass]   
No, please Sir! Don’t take you cock out! I need more, I need --

[he flips you on to your back on the desk for missionary]

Oh my god yes, flip me on my back! You like me like this? You want to see a big proud woman bound and helpless? Your boss all spread out on her desk? Legs in the air, my cock still hard for you. Cum just dripping out of it. Yes Sir, I will stay just like this.

Please Sir, use me! Use your boss...I need this. Please Sir, fuck my ass with your big cock

[he penetrates your ass again – scream]

(frantic animal passion as he starts fucking you again)  
Oh my god, your fucking cock is so huge...yes, fucking wreck me! Pound my ass! Make me fucking take it all, so fucking deep...fuuuuuuuck!

It’s so much. Don’t stop--please don’t stop--I’m your whore! I’m your whore! Your filthy anal futa whore! Take all you want! Take it, take it, take it! 

[Improv aggressive anal moaning for a bit]

[He lifts your ankles so your knees are by your ears] 

Yes, just push my legs back like that. Grab my ankles and fucking wreck me. Do you like that, Sir? Do you like making my big futa cock bounce off my stomach as you fuck me? Fuck Sir, my cock is dripping precum already!

(almost crying from intensity)  
You are going to make me cum again! Please don’t stop! It’s so much! Oh my god, I can’t handle it! Fuck, I’m cumming! 

[Long orgasm where you are cumming all over yourself] 

Oh my god, yes just like that! Fuck that cum out of my futa cock! Oh my god yes, make me cum all over my tits! Yes! Fuck! Oh my god, that’s so much cum!

DON’T STOP! Holy fuck yes, make me shoot my hot load all over my face! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Yes fuck all that cum out of me! All over my tongue! 

[tongue out and moan as you facial yourself] 

(Mindless and modulate voice)  
Fuck your cock is so fuuuuucking gooooood, fuuuuuuck!

[He grabs your throat and chokes you as he keeps relentlessly pounding your ass] 

(Dialogue as you are choked)   
Yes, yes Sir! I need to learn my place…I will learn to be your good girl. Always! I can learn! 

[His hand around your throat and needy] 

(modulate voice with thrusts)  
You are going to cum, Sir? Please--please fill me up. Cum in my ass! Give me all your hot cum deep inside. I need it...I need it. 

Please Sir, look at me as you dump your load deep inside my ass. Look at me covered in my thick cum...you made me so pretty! Your pretty good girl! Your cum-covered futa boss...begging for you to fill her up!

(frantic begging increases)  
I’m a good girl! I’m a good girl! I’m your good girl! Your good girl!--good girl!

Yes, Yes cum in my ass Sir! Cum in me--cum in me--thank you--thank you--Thank yoooooooouuu Siiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! 

[Mindless, eye rolling, ahegao anal orgasm as he cums in your ass]

[Catching your breath and slowly calming down] 

(Afterglow and still submissive)   
Fuuuuuuuuuuck...thank you Sir. Oh my god, wow...Yes, I’m your good girl [giggles]

I promise I will be good. Oh my god my ass is so full. All hot and yummy and full...god it’s leaking out of my ass...fuuuuuck my cock is still twitching and leaking cum [moan] just how I like [slut giggle]

Fuck I have missed this [contented sigh]...welcome to the team [giggle] 

Yes Sir, I can get you a cup of coffee.


End file.
